<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it only the first day? by Moongazer12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844784">Is it only the first day?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer12/pseuds/Moongazer12'>Moongazer12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dryad’s Tale by Bilbo Baggins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Cursed Bilbo Baggins, Dryad Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and Bilbo are old friends, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, like old farts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer12/pseuds/Moongazer12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of my ‘Contractual Obligations‘ series. I’d suggest reading the first part.</p><p>The day started out so lovely. But, now Bilbo has to meet the dwarves and get started on the journey that he was (lightly) bullied into going by Gandalf. How is this only the first day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dryad’s Tale by Bilbo Baggins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it only the first day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this took so long, I like to take my time thinking and editing. And I’ve been super busy with work. I hope it’s as good as the first one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think I forgot to mention this last time: <br/>
<em>inner monologue</em><br/>
<strong>Sindarian<br/>
<br/>
</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Bilbo woke up to an empty room. Gandalf and his things weren’t there. Bilbo laid there for a few moments- enjoying the silence and the peacefulness of the moment. Dawn had just broke, the world was slowly waking up. The dryad sighed as he got up, already missing being able to lie in. Not knowing when his company would want to leave, he decided it would be best to pack and bring all of his things downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every single dwarven eye is on him as he walks down the stairs. He has no idea how they know he’s their burglar. Probably Fíli and Kíli described him when they shared what happened last night. However it happened, they know who he is, and they can’t take their eyes off him. They’re all curious about him, Bilbo can tell by the looks they’re giving him. Trying to parse him out, measure him up. Bilbo ignores all of this in favor of walking up to Gandalf. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Morning</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">.” Bilbo grumbled, knowing better than to utter the phrase ‘good morning’, having revived and heard many others receive a favored rant from his friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">.” Gandalf teased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bilbo rolled his eyes and said nothing. He was not a morning person, thank you very much. Mornings were tolerable at best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” a deep voice called from behind them. “This is the dryad. Looks more like a vegetable than anything else.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bilbo very slowly turned around. All the dwarves were in a group, with one in front, presumably the speaker. He had long black hair with flecks of grey in it. He was about a head taller than Bilbo, but that wasn’t much of an accomplishment. His beard was cut short- odd for a dwarf. And he was wearing Durin’s blue, the same as Fíli and Kíli. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fungus.” Bilbo corrected, curtly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Said the dwarf in front, confirming Bilbo’s suspicion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a mushroom which is a fungus, </span>
  <span class="s3">not</span>
  <span class="s1"> a vegetable.” Bilbo said in a tone that suggested he was speaking to a simpleton. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">That must be their leader. Good to know we’re starting out on the right foot</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. Bilbo thought sarcastically to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dwarf looked like he was about to say something else, probably ruder, when Gandalf stepped forward, cutting off anything that the dwarf was about to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This,” Gandalf said, resting a hand on the dwarf with the cropped beard, “is Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, wielder of the oakensheild. And this is Bilbo Baggins, our burglar.” Gandalf gestured to Bilbo, carefully avoiding touching his friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your weapon?” Thorin demanded, breaking away from the group to circle the dryad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bilbo has to fight to hold back a sigh. Dwarves. It’s always the same with them. Weapons and crafts. They’ll judge you no matter what, especially if you’re not a dwarf. He made sure to hold his head up high and keep his head forward so that he didn’t come off as intimidated. You had to look strong with dwarves, and Bilbo was determined not to shrink in their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m proficient with many weapons, but I mostly use throwing knives and a sword.” Bilbo says all of this while looking Thorin directly in the eyes once the dwarf came to stand back in front of him, only a few feet apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are murmurs of what sound like approval, and Bilbo thinks he sees a few heads nod. But he can’t be sure, for his eyes never leave Thorin’s. Neither back down. They keep up the staring contest, a power play. They stare at each other for what feels like hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not until Balin interjects that daylight is burning that either of them makes a move. Thorin hardens his glare at Bilbo before breaking eye contact and walking away, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of the dwarves start to make their way back to the table to collect their things, following their leader, but a dwarf with a silly, floppy eared hat hangs behind. He actually walks up to Bilbo with a dopey smile upon his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was quite a first impression, Master Baggins, ‘f I do say so m’self.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. You seem to have the pleasure of knowing my name, but I’m afraid I don’t have the pleasure of knowing yours.” Bilbo smiled politely at the dwarf. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bofur, an’ trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” The dwarf said with a wink, and held out his hand. Bilbo wondered if he accepted the dwarf’s offered hand, would Master Bofur kiss the dryad’s hand- like menfolk do sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pleasure to meet you, Master Bofur.” Bilbo said as he arched an eye at the hand and looked back at the dwarf. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Master, just Bofur.” There was no shame in his voice as he casually put his hand back down to his side- as if it was normal for him to get rejected handshakes (for all Bilbo knew it was a common occurrence.) At least he didn’t make an awkward moment out of it. Bilbo decided right then and there that this dwarf wasn’t half bad. At least he’s not as rude as Thorin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then Bofur, I suppose it’s only fair for you to call me Bilbo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thorin glared at the dryad and Bofur. He couldn’t explain it, but something about their interactions made him uneasy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>It must be the dryad. He can’t be trusted. I’m only looking out for my company and what’s best for them. This Master Baggins is obviously trouble.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thorin reassured himself as he turned his back on the pair and walked out of the tavern. It was about time they get started on their journey.He was ready to finally go home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bilbo and Gandalf road in the back of the group, and continued their conversation from the pervious night. Bilbo doubted some of the stories from the wizard. He knew his friend wouldn’t out right lie, it’s just that the Istari also had a habit of stretching the truth to fit his needs. Especially when those needs were to tell a more entertaining story than Bilbo (good luck old friend). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the day wore on some of the dwarves started to hang back and listening to their tales. One was a dwarf with red hair that had three points, another was a dwarf with a bowl cut, and the third was Bofur. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><strong>This lot seems a bit nosy compared to the others we’ve traveled with</strong>.</span>
  <span class="s1">” Bilbo observed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Yes, but they seem harmless</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">.” Gandalf said as reassuringly as he could. Unfortunately, he’s not that good at being reassuring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">For now. What happens when they get too close</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"><strong>?</strong>” Bilbo worried. He normally didn’t share this with anyone except Elrond, but Elrond isn’t here. So Gandalf is his next best option. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Who knows? Maybe the same thing that happened when you and Elrond got close</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"><strong>?</strong>” Gandalf offers. Bilbo can tell he’s trying to be sincere, it doesn’t help calm his anxieties though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Or the same thing that happened when Nasir got close</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">.” Bilbo counters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gandalf was quiet for a few moments. “</span>
  <span class="s2">Well I guess you’ll never know unless you find out</span>
  <span class="s1">.” He says stoically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bilbo barks out a laugh that gets the whole company’s attention. “As cryptic and as helpful as ever, my friend.” The dryad drawls, with a roll of his eyes. Gandalf smiles his knowing smile at him. He’s done his job. While the anxiety isn’t totally gone, Gandalf has at least made a bit more manageable. For the moment at least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dwarves, who only understood Bilbo’s last comment, look at each other in confusion. Thorin, who was at the front and heard Bilbo’s laugh, calls for everyone’s attention. They all start moving again, a little quieter than they were before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they’re making their first camp, a problem arises that Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin hadn’t thought about before. Thorin offers to deal with it, but is shut down by the brothers. They know no good will come about Bilbo and Thorin butting heads again. Instead, Balin volunteers to sort it out since he has the better diplomatic skills out of all of them. He approaches Bilbo and Gandalf, who are setting up their bedrolls on the outskirts of camp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good evening, gentleman. I hope the first day was pleasant for you?” Balin asks, giving the pair more space than he would normally give his travel companions. He doesn’t know why Master Baggins doesn’t wish to be touched, but for the sake of the journey and out of simple respect, he’s trying his best to do what he can to make the dryad feel welcomed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was very pleasant. Nice to be back on the road again.” Bilbo smiled at the older dwarf. “Is there anything we can do for you? I assume you didn’t come over here just to enquirer about the day’s ride.” Bilbo inquired</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did not this time, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t in the future. We care about the well being of our company members and that includes you Master Baggins.” Balin said with a smile. His arm moved up as if to pat the dryad on the shoulder then he remembered himself, and brought it down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we just realized we don’t know how to work you into the watch rotation without violating your contract.” Balin continued as if nothing happened, probably for the best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s easy. Have Gandalf go ahead of me. He’ll wake me up, and when it’s my turn to wake someone else up I’ll nudge them with my walking stick. Or I could go last, but that excludes me from the second shift, which doesn’t seem fair. Just make sure that whoever is next is a light sleeper.” Bilbo explained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that could work. Thank you Master Baggins.” Balin nodded his head to both Gandalf and Bilbo then made his way over to the other side of the camp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bilbo sighed and rubbed his temples. It was only the first day, but Bilbo could tell it was going to be a long journey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all of the kudos and comments from the last post. It fueled me to write this. Please keep them coming for they will encourage me to write the next chapter. </p><p>If you see any mistakes please let me know.  </p><p>My tumblr is sharedyourperilsthorin. Feel free to come say hi. Tea is at 4, don’t bother knocking.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>